Wish Energy
When a wish is granted, wish energy is released. Starlings are experts at gathering that positive energy and using it to power Starland. But when energy levels began to mysteriously fall, Lady Stella decided it was time to act. She searched through Starland's ancient tomes and found what she thought was the answer. It's well-known that wishes made by young Wishlings―pure wishes straight from the heart―produce the greatest amount of positive wish energy. An ancient text contained an oracle, a prophecy, about twelve Star-Charmed Starlings. It predicted that if the right twelve Starlings were brought together to grant the wishes of young Wishlings, an astronomical amount of wish energy would be created! After considering scores of students, Lady Stella believed she'd found the twelve girls who could fulfill the oracle's prophecy. But students aren't supposed to go to Wishworld until they graduate, so Lady Stella's scheme to send the Star Darlings on Wish Missions to Wishworld before graduation depends on total secrecy. If the daring plan succeeds, the Star Darlings will bring back more positive wish energy than hundreds―maybe thousands―of traditional Wish-Granters ever could. And that just might be enough to solve Starland's energy crisis. Wish Orbs Main article: Wish Orbs When a Wisher makes a wish, something truly breathtaking happens. The wish takes the form of a tiny iridescent ball of energy called a Wish Orb. The orb, invisible to Wishlings, rises into the night sky and joins thousands of other wishes as they zip through space. Destination: Starland! The Wish-House Cascades of Wish Orbs fall steadily on Starland and are channeled into the magnificent Wish-House. There's nothing quite like it anywhere else in the universe. Golden waterfalls of pure wish energy stream down its sides into rivers of power. The Wish-House is one of the many places from which positive energy flows to cities, towns, and homes all over Starland. Inside the Wish-House, Wish Orbs will grow quickly and take on the appearance of a fluffy ball. When a good wish is ready to be granted, which can take from a few minutes to a few years, the orb radiates a magical sparkly glow! Once it begins to sparkle, the orb has a short life cycle. When a Starling goes on a Wish Mission, she has to grant the wish before the orb dies. If she fails, the chance for that Wishling's dream to come true is gone forever. After a Wish-Granter successfully helps grant a wish, she returns to Starland with the positive wish energy that she has collected in her Wish Pendant. That positive energy is released inside the Wish-House and becomes part of the golden energy flowing out of the Wish-House. Wish Blossoms When a Wish-Granter fulfills her first wish, the Wish Orb blossoms into a beautiful luminescent flower. Earning their first Wish Blossom is an honor that all Starlings respect and cherish. And, because no two wishes are exactly the same, every Wish Blossom is unique. These special Wish Blossoms eventually turn silver, and the Silver Blossom is then moved to the Hall of Granted Wishes as a glittering tribute to the power of wishes. SD Wish Blossoms * Boheminella - Sage's luminous flower hangs from its stem like a lantern and glows with a soft lavender light. Stardust falls from the blossom in a cascade of delicate stars. * Blushbelle - Libby's bright pink-on-pink flower with curlicue filaments is lovely and delicate. The blossom puffs out a soft kiss of stardust whenever a Starling comes near. * Golden Roar - Like Leona, this bright, shiny gold flower cannot be overlooked. Its intense light pours out like a spotlight. Symmetrical layers of pointy petals set off the perfect golden star in the center. * Bluebubble - Deep blue gives way to icy blue in the precise petals of Vega's compact illuminated flower. Glowing points of light orbit the blossom. * Punkypow - This flower is dark and mysterious, just like its owner, Scarlet. * Silverbella - Cassie's blossom is touched with moon glow. * Sleepibelle - Piper's flower is ruffled and fragrant. * Florafierce - Astra is represented by a bold and fiery flower. * Vertessema - A wheel of golden stars makes Tessa's bloom shine. * Skywinkle - The blossom that Adora earns glitters with stardust. * Purple piphany - Five rings of pale purple create virtual petals that orbt the flower's physical structure. An umbrella of plush purple leaves stands atop a multicolored stem. Brushing against the leaves releases the aroma of black pepper and blueberry. * Chatterburst - Just like Gemma, her flower is an attention-grabbing beauty. Star Darlings' Wish-Cavern The Star Darlings' Wish-Cavern was built inside a labyrinth of underground caves, as a place where they could meet privately. It is where they receive their top-secret missions, and where Lady Stella presents the first Wish Blossom earned by each Star Darling once her mission is completed successfully. The Wish Blossoms are not only one of a kind, but also contain something extra-special. When the blossoms open, inside each flower is a Power Crystal. The Star Darlings, as the "star-charmed" chosen ones, are the first and only Wish-Granters to ever receive Power Crystals! The crystals have a secret cosmic power that makes them key to the success of Lady Stella's plan! Power Crystals * Lavenderite - Sage's Power Crystal is a glassy dark-purple stone that has deep veins of shimmering starlight. It looks like a mini galaxy is locked inside. * Charmelite - An angular, multifaceted electric-pink jewel that pulses with an inner light is perfect for Libby. It looks as rugged as any other Power Crystal, but this stone is light as air and a bit fragile. * Glisten Paw - Leona's rough-cut yellow-gold jewels cast a startlingly bright brilliant golden light. * Queezle - The sparkling crystalline blue nuggets that make up Vega's Power Crystal are held together by their own internal magnetic force (in other words, they have their own gravity field). Their seemingly chaotic arrangement actually represents a precise mathematical equation. * Ravenstone - Scarlet's stone is as complex as she is. * Lunalite - Faint pink moonlight glows from Cassie's crystal. * Dreamalite - Piper's crystal hols a vast hidden power. * Quarrelite - Sparks of energy race across Astra's asteroid-shaped stone. * Gossamer - Tessa's delicate crystal is surprisingly powerful. * Azurica - The faceted pillars of Adora's crystal multiply its power. * Panthera - Light seems to skip across Clover's faceted stone. * Scatterite - Gemma's smooth stone holds an intricate inner-structure. The egg-shaped crystal has a perfectly smooth surface. The stone is a lustrous misty orange sprinkled with starlight. Bad And Impossible Wish Orbs When a Wishling makes a bad wish, that wish's orb arrives on Starland along with all the others. But once it enters Starland's atmosphere, Wish Gatherers direct the Bad Wish Orb to the Negative Energy Facility. Impossible Wish Orbs are wishes for things such as world peace, cures for incurable diseases, and the end of world hunger. Impossible Wishes are beyond the power of Starlings to grant, no matter how badly they may want to. Impossible Wish Orbs get to be in the Wish House, but are kept in a separate area in case the Wisher changes the wish to something possible to fulfill. Bad Wishes. * I wish my friend would fail. * I wish I could make people do anything I want * I wish my enemy would get hurt Impossible Wishes. * I wish all diseases would disappear * I wish people could live forever * I wish my pillow was a marshmallow Negative Energy Facility As soon as a Bad Wish Orb makes its way onto Starland, it is transported to the Negative Energy Facility, which was built in an isolated area. Starlings don't want to risk any chance of the wish's being granted and releasing its negative wish energy. If those wishes were somehow granted, their combined negative energy could destroy Starland! Of course, there's always the hope that bad wishes can be turned into good wishes, but that almost never happens. If it does, an incredible amount of positive energy is released. Types of Wish Energy Positive Wish Energy Negative Wish Energy pl:Energia życzeń Category:Concepts Category:Objects Category:Starland